Purest Maiden
by Chrystal Shard
Summary: This is just a random training session where Lee knows that he loves Beitu instead of Sakura, but is pretnding he still likes Sakura. Beitu is the character I created to represent myself, since I love Rock Lee. I had very first dibs. He's mine!
1. Chapter 1: Disassuasion

"Come on, Lee! I don't want to train with Sakura!" I pouted, grabbing his wrist and giving it a tug.

"Why not? Sakura did nothing bad to you." Lee said, looking down on me, a very cute confused look on his face. "I cannot see why you do not want to train with her. She will be a good influence on you."

I looked over the training ground to see Alexis, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, waiting in the afternoon sun for our team to come over. "I don't want to train with those two weirdos!" I could hear Sakura whineing. "They're so odd, with their huge eybrows and their attitude and...and...why do they both wear green spandex...? Spandex is nasty..."

"Gai isn't weird," Kakashi insisted for the hundredth time. "He's unique. And so is Lee. Well, not really, but...you know what I mean." He didn't even look up from his novel as he put a finger on her forehead and pushed her away from him.

"See...?" I whispered, ducking behind a tree close to them. "She treats you like garbage and you love her...? How does that work...?"

Lee sighed. "Beitu-chan, it is a little bit different..."

"Yeah, and how is that? Well, you havent talked to her at all for a few weeks... maybe a month or so..." I decided to stop talking before I came to a stupid predicted conclusion that would offend him. 'Spandex is so cool,' I thought. 'And Lee isn't weird. Who cares about his eyebrows, you superficial moron! He has other qualities that make him great!'

"I don't see why Beitu loves Lee! She's just as odd as she is!" Sakura complained. "Should the odd people be together to make more weird people, Kakashi-sensei?! Kyrie thinks so! That's why she keep setting them up on dates!!!"

I blushed, just as I heard Lee whisper to me, "What did she say before 'should the odd people be together'...? I did not hear her..."

I took a deep breath, relieved he hadn't heard. "I didn't catch that either," I replied.

"Your whining is giving me a headache." Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone, turning to Sakura and crossing his arms. Alexis, who was sitting on the ground next to him playing with some grass, slammed her fist into his knee, making him fall on his face. "Stop bein' and emo, Sasuke!!!"

"Well, if you don't want to train with them that bad I could just...cancel it." Kakashi suggested.

"Yes, please! I don't need those freaks staring at me." Sakura said, throwing her arms in the air.

"Just like I don't need you and Ino bugging me all the time," Sasuke snapped, throwing Sakura a look.

"Fine, fine...here Gai comes now." Kakashi began to walk towards the quick-approaching Gai.

"I bet you can't catch me, Kakashi!" Gai shouted, charging at Kakashi and running circles around him. Kakashi was beginng to sound tired. "I don't want to try..."

"My number one rival doesn't want to keep up with me anymore? Does that mean I win...?" Gai said, a triumphant smile taking over his face as he continued to orbit Kakashi. But with the precision of a snake, Kakashi reached out and grabbed him by the back of his jacket, stopping him in his tracks. "We can't train together today, Gai."

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Gai said as the white haired ninja released him. He made a very silly pose and shouted, "But it's so youthful to train with your friends!"

"Gai, do you have friends...?" Kakashi said coldly, unaware of the ice he'd put into his voice. "Does Lee have friends...?"

"Yes, Lee has friends!" Gai boomed. "He has Beitu, and...and...and...Uchiha--" Gai was cut off by Sasuke. "I would rather date Sakura than be friends with him," He said flatly. "And I really don't want to date her."

Sakura's shoulder's drooped. 'Why do you say that, Sasuke...?' she thought.

"He is...right..." Lee whispered sadly from behind me. "What...?" I asked, a little unsure. Lee looked at me with a grateful smile. "You are the only friend I have..."

I smiled softly. "I'm all you need." 


	2. Chapter 2: Beitu's secret jutsu

I took a few steps forward, coming out from behind my tree, but little did I know that Lee was just watching me. 'Oh, how true that is...' he thought. I turned back to him. "Coming...?" He nodded, following me out to see everyone.

"We don't want to train with them either." I said, a hint of disdain in my voice. "Is this true, Lee?" Gai said, shock all over his face.

Lee took a deep breath, gathering his courage. His sensei would not be pleased with his answer. "Yes, sir."

Gai's shock slowly faded to a sweet, victorious smile. 'Has Lee finally noticed her...?' "Fine then, training is off." He confirmed, spinning to salute Lee and I. "I'm going to find Kiba. He shouldn't have skipped training like this for the third time in a row. I will be back after I find him. Practice techniques for now."

"Yes, sir!" We both exclaimed in unison.

Then Gai disappeared, leaving us alone with squad one.

"Um...I guess we'll talk to you later...?" I said, breaking the silence. I turned on heel and began to walk to the other side of the training grounds, Lee following me loyally. Alexis waved. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura moved.

"Hey, I'll show you the technique Shikamaru taught me last weekend, if you want." I offered, a cute little smile on my face. Lee noticed it and smiled. "I'd love to see...is it a Nara family secret technique...? Or perhaps some new creative taijutsu move...?" he tried.

"You'll have to wait and see," I teased, leading him to the little clearing in the forest where we'd trained together as kids. It sure seemed different now then it did back then--the bare patches Lee and I had run down training together were filled in with healthy grass, and bright flowers had grown around the treeline.

"This place is prettier than ever," I commented. Lee nodded, giving me a cute smile he knew I couldn't resist. "May I please see it now...?"

"Wow, is someone ever eager," I commented, making a seal with my hands. After a few seconds, Lee looked around. "What are you supposed to be doing...?" But he hadn't noticed my faint shadow slithered over to his, attaching to it. His hands snapped into the same seal I was making and when I looking up, I grinned.

Putting my hand on my hip, I smirked and flicked back my hair. Lee mirrored my movements, looking very confused. But he said nothing as I winked and gave him a thumbs-up, he was still copying me.

"Get it yet...?" I giggled, folding my hands over my stomach. His eyes darted down to his own hands, which were neatly placed on his torso.

"I think...this...this jutsu is making me copy you...?" I nodded, making my hands slide down my stomach to my waistline. "Have you been resisting it...?"

"No..." Lee stated. "Should I have been...?"

"Well, you should find a way soon! Or I'll embarass you..." I warned, a flirty smile plastered across my face. I could see him twitching with concentration as I continued to move one hand even lower, onto my upper leg. His hand eventually followed mine, he was trying so hard to escape...

"Last chance, Lee-kun! In five seconds you'll be really embarassed!" He didnt reply. I could see beads of sweat forming on his face as he desperately tried to move. "Five...four...three...two...one..." I waited an extra second before sliding my hand between my legs. Lee's hand was shaking like mad, it looked as if it hadn't moved. Slowly but surely it slid over to the same position mine was in. I smiled triumphantly. Lee looked a little horrified, his face going beet red. 


	3. Chapter 3: A hint to be caught

"Gotcha!" I cried, releasing the jutsu and walking up to him. He fell backwards, landing on the soft grass and sitting up, his face still quite red. As I got close, his blush faded slightly, but he turned his head away from me like he really was ashamed of himself. "Lee...?" I knelt down beside him, my hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok...? Did I hurt you...?"

"No...it's just that..." Lee started, his voice rather quiet. Just then I realized that was pretty embarassing for him, even though he has all the confidence in the world. "I'm so sorry... you could've asked if you didn't want me to do that--did I even give you a chance to ask...? I should've asked if you wanted me to--"

Lee cut me off. "If I had not wanted you to do that, I would have said something, Beitu-chan. You did warn me, after all."

That sounded a little odd to me. 'Did he want me to do that or something...?' I thought, but all that escaped my lips was a rather muffled "Oh."

There was a bit of a silence as we both said nothing, and a slight breeze I guess I hadn't noticed blustered by. Lee slowly came to look at me again, an almost playful look on his face. "What a great practical joke, Beitu-chan."

"So...so you forgive me...?" I said, my voice sounding hopeful.

"What do I forgive you for? You did nothing wrong. It was just a rather amusing prank." He grinned, pulling me into a hug. "You have had your mind in the gutter for how long today...?"

"I actually thought that up on the spot," I confessed, a hint of pride in my voice. "I just thought...you have so much confidence...I didn't know it would be that bad..."

"Forget it, it is over now, ok? I am not ashamed or embarassed, I tried my hardest to resist, and I failed." Lee's dark eyes focussed on mine, and I couldn't help but think how pure they were. "But... I am getting a bit hungry. Mind if we get some ramen before continuing?"

"Of course I don't mind! But...maybe Gai would...?" I asked worriedly. "He wouldn't like us leaving like this...what if he finds Kiba and comes back to find us not here...? He'll think we left and broke the rules on purpose..."

Lee smiled. "It is actually my fault, and I'll make sure you don't get in trouble for it." He promised, standing up and offering my hand. "Besides, I probably will not get in trouble, I am his favorite student, as much as I hate to admit Gai has a favorite."

I took his hand and helped me to stand, not letting go of it even as we continued to walk out of the training area. I didn't dare point it out either; I was afraid he would let go if I did.

A few people stared as we passed by, because they weren't used to seeing us holding hands. They were used to seeing Lee chasing Sakura and me walking behind them sadly. Suddenly, I heard a voice from behind me and I turned to see who it was.

"Hey, Beitu! Come on, don't make me walk any farther!" Shikamaru called in a voice just loud enough for me to hear. Lee and I stopped, waiting for my brother to catch up. "You're so troublesome," He muttered under his breath. "Are you two going out or something? You kinda...stick out."

I didn't know how to respond to that. "No, not that I am aware of; right, Beitu-chan...?" Lee replied in a voice as smooth as chocolate. Shikamaru responded quickly, knowing very well my next comment would likely embarass me. "Well the way it looks, you should be. You two would make a nice couple."

"You think...?" Lee smiled, giving my hand a light squeeze. "The only way you'd know is if you tried..." Shikamaru said, nudging Lee and walking off.

"Well, well. Is that not an intriguing thought...?" Lee wondered out loud as we continued to walk. "I wonder why he would think that. Not that it is ridiculous or anything." He covered quickly. "Nice save," I muttered.

"No, no! That is not what I meant! I-I just...!"

"Then what did you mean, hmmm? I'd like to hear this." I said, smiling up at him and his cute confuzzled face. "I...I am not sure..." Lee said, hoping he didn't sound stupid. I giggled, pulling myself up onto one of the stools at the ramen bar and cocking an eyebrow. "Too bad."

We ordered our meals and sat in silence until Lee decided to speak up. "Was...was I holding your hand as we were walking into town, Beitu-chan?" 


	4. Chapter 4: Our special time

I paused, noticing the thoughtfulness in his voice. "Yep. I thought you did that on purpose."

Lee looked like he didn't know what to say for a second. "But...it is a nice feeling, is it not?"

'He likes holding my hand...?' I thought with a smile, but I said, "I enjoyed it very much."

Lee grinned widely. "You also seem to be more outgoing lately... I have not heard a comment that positive over anything romantic with me, if you would call hand-holding romantic."

I froze. "What?" All I'd really heard in that sentence was 'romantic' and 'me', which meant Lee of course. I stared down at my feet in awe, blushing. 'Wow... today Lee seems to sense my inner emotions so easily...!'

Lee looked over at me again, making me glance up. I noticed he was offering me a pair of chopsticks. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be!?" I replied quickly, taking them from him and breaking them apart with a flourish. I sighed, taking a mouthful and swallowing it. "Guess what...?" I said quietly. Lee replied just as quietly. "What...?"

I raised one hand in the air and pumped it. "Today I'm going to train until I drop!!" I almost shouted, making all the people working in Ichiraku Ramen jump. Lee pumped his fist just as enthusiastically. "That's the spirit, Beitu-chan!!!"

"Heh. I don't really know why I did that, but today... I'm going to push myself. Push myself so far, I can barely move." I said, my voice sounding slightly thoughtful as I put a bit more ramen in my mouth. "Then I'll be sure not to go too far so I can make sure you get home ok."

"You don't have to, you know." I muttered, putting my chopsticks in my empty bowl and looking over at him. "But I want to... want to make sure you get home ok..." Lee's voice trailed off. "That's really sweet of you. You're so nice to me." I said shyly, blushing. He had already finished his ramen. He leaned over and put his hand on mine. "Anything for you, Beitu-chan."

If there was any time for him to kiss me, it would have been then. We've had so many moments like that, but nothing ever happened, no matter how much I wished or hoped.

I finished my meal and began to fish around in my pockets for some money, but I must have zoned out, because it seemed like a few seconds after I began Lee took my hand and lead us back to our special spot. "What shall we do next, Beitu-chan? Kicks, punches..."

"I suppose kicks..." I sighed. The worst part of the training was the actual workout, the best part being the time I spent with Lee. "Great choice!" He giggled, walking up to the old stump and beginning to kick it. I came over and started as well.

After about 900, I couldn't feel either of my legs, so I wobbled over to the closest tree overlooking the sea and the sunset and sat under it. Lee joined me momentarily, sitting right beside me. He was so close, I could feel his warmth. He put his arm around me, looking at me with sparkling eyes. "Is the sunset not beautiful tonight?"

"Mmmmm..." I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder. What I didn't know was that I was falling asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5: Possibilities

"Ah, Lee! I've finally tracked down Kiba!" Gai said enthusiastically, arriving in a big puff of smoke. He had Kiba by the wrist, and Gai had him so tight Kiba's hand was a slight blue tint. Kiba tugged his hand free and rubbed it.

"Gai-sensei, can you be a little more quiet? Beitu-chan is asleep..." Lee said lightly as he moved one of his hands a little higher to her waist.

"Hey, Lee, where did the 'chan' come from?" Kiba said, cocking an eyebrow. He sat down in front of Lee, crossing his legs.

"I need to leave now, I'll see you tomorrow, same place." Gai interupted, disappering as suddenly as he'd come.

"The 'chan'? Um..." Lee struggled to answer, looking down at the blue-haired girl sleeping on his shoulder.

"She's called you 'kun' since like forever ago. But you suddenly start calling her cute every time you say her name? What happened to you liking Sakura?" Kiba began to pet Akamaru as he spoke.

Lee sighed. "I just wish I could close my mouth sometimes." he said, trying to avoid the question.

Kiba stood, looking down at Lee with his usual smirk. "I'll listen when you're ready to talk to me. After all, you can't exactly tell her." He took a few steps, his dog following loyally by his side.

Lee hesitated before calling Kiba back. "Wait... I shall tell you." He waited until Kiba returned to continue. "I still like Sakura... I think. But... Beitu-chan is so nice to me, compared to Sakura. I... I just..." Lee paused. "I am so confused. My feelings... they are so much stronger for her than they ever were for Sakura... I wish to know what I am feeling..."

"Do you ever wonder why she acts like that, Lee? You're her best friend. Her only friend until Alexis, Saria and Junai came along. And you're still her favorite. Want to know why?" Kiba's grin grew wider. "She loves you, too."

"That cannot be true." Lee murmured, shaking his head. "I cannot see why anyone would fall in love with me."

"Has she ever teased you about your eyebrows? Your clothes? Your anything?"

"...now that you mention it, she never has... not about anything at all." Lee adjusted his hands again to make sure Beitu didn't fall over.

"Is she not the only one who remembered your birthday since you met? Hasn't she supported you the most she can? Isn't she the one who heals you on missions, the one who does all your first aid because she insists on it? Has she complained once since Tascet began to pull pranks on both of you so it looks like you're going out?"

"That's enough." Lee said firmly. "I cannot believe she likes me. There is no way... when everyone else does not even want to talk to me, she loves me? I cannot see how that is possible. I am ugly, odd, out of the ordinary... where as she is beautiful, sincere, kind, and the best, not to mention only friend I have ever had."

"Yes, maybe that's true. You're only as ugly as you percieve yourself to be. And just because you don't believe she loves you it doesn't mean she doesn't. You like her too, and by the time you have enough courage to say it, she won't be interested anymore."

"Kiba, how do you know all of this...?" Lee asked uncertainly, giving his squad member very strange look.

"I read chick magazines, that's how." 


End file.
